Protecting The Witness
by SLITH
Summary: One Shot. JJ is on her way to Quantico and find out who the witness is to the most recent crime on their current case. Who is the witness and can JJ protect the person?
1. Chapter 1

Heaving a sigh of relief, her eyes on the road, hands lightly holding the steering wheel as she drives down a neighbourhood road. It is 11:24 p.m. and there is a concert going on for most of the night along with fireworks, so the streets are generally quiet although on one of her main roads there was an accident. So she decided to go down a neighbourhood road, feeling tired and agitated as her and her team are trying to find a witness to their unsub.

Waiting on video footage that Garcia is working on getting so she can find out who the witness is so they can get to him or her before the unsub. All of them just waiting, JJ is returning from a conference call and is on the phone with Garcia who is waiting for the video of surveillance to load.

"I hope the person is local… I hate waiting and waiting for the bad news" JJ muttered and then heard Garcia begin to type on the keyboard.

Slowing to a stop at a stop sign she then heard Penelope gasp, JJ's eyes went straight to the car phone, "what do you have?" she asked and heard her click a few buttons. "JJ we know the witness! Its Haley!" Penelope responded and JJ put on the gas as her heart took a flip and began to quicken its pace. No longer feeling tired and continued down the road.

"What's the address? I may be near by" JJ informed and began looking around at the quiet looking homes as she drove by and listened to the address given, "gees… I'm on the right road… the house is just a block away!" JJ stated and put on the gas to drive down there faster. "Wait – what're you going to do? Your just one person!" Garcia stated and within a few more seconds JJ pulled up to the curb in front of the house.

"Well I can't wait around for back up, by then I may be too late! Just tell the other's to hurry and I'll protect her as best I can" JJ said and with that ended the call. Stepped out of her car and pulled out her gun, the front door is closed and the lights are off. The air is cool _Please be in there… please be alright _JJ thought as she then saw a figure move from the side to the back of the house.

The hairs on the back of her neck standing on end and the hairs on her arms rise to the cool air mixed with feeling anxious. Pulling out her flashlight her eyes skim the ground, eyes briefly going to the front door of the house as she walks up to the side, "FBI! Come out with your hands in the air!" JJ demanded, her voice strong as she stops briefly. No movement, no sounds. A few large trees in the backyard making it possible for some hiding spots for whom is lurking around in the dark. _Please don't let Haley's screaming be the next thing for me to hear…_ she thought as she walked down closer to one of the trees.

No sign of movement, flashlight going along the ground and her eyes continuously going around the bushes. JJ's heart rate going faster as he index finger rests on the trigger, nice and steady as she takes a step around one of the trees. A faint noise from below and above, turning her attention towards the tree her eyes set upon a thin, long object just as it hits her in the side of her forehead. It having happened so quickly she cries out in surprise and stumbles back while holding her forearm to her head where she'd been struck and hears more movement.

Keeping her left eye closed, left side of her head now pounding as she slowly opens her eye and skims around the area. _Frig… a warning shot… I love it when they aren't afraid of the FBI _JJ thought and shook her head lightly only to have her head yell at her briefly for having done it. A sound of movement coming from the other side of the backyard and then another one from closer to the house. "Two unsubs…" she whispered to herself as she felt something start to trickle down the side of her head.

"Oh no…" came a female voice that JJ knew instantly, she turned her attention towards the front of the house to see Haley standing to the side of the house. Raising her flashlight she can immediately tell Haley is frightened but unharmed, "Haley, its JJ" JJ assured as she began to walk towards her and watched as Haley nodded in recognition.

"Lets get you inside" JJ stated as she got closer and her attention went around to the bushes and other spots where the unsubs could be hiding. Once inside Haley locked the front door, she is obviously shaken up by what is going on, "Are you alright and where is Jack?" JJ questioned as Haley led her to the kitchen. "I'm okay, I'm just really scared – I tried to phone Aaron but it was busy. Jack is with a friend of mine, he's not in the city… let me see your head" Haley said the last part more as to jump at something.

JJ shook her head lightly, "no, no – my main priority is your safety. I have to put you somewhere safe until I get some back up. The people outside are going to try and get in. They don't want you talking, they will force their way in" she explained and began looking around the kitchen.

"But I- " Haley began to protest and then hurried to the hallway, JJ followed while keeping her eyes on the front door. She watched as Haley went to the side of the stairs and flipped open a part of the wood to show a spot for a key, quickly she went into her pants pocket and pulled out a key and then after using the key to unlock the secret place. Pulled on the key to pull the door open, "I can hide out in here… look for this marking" Haley pointed out in the door to show where the panel comes out, "and pull just above it."

_At least they won't know of where she is… _JJ took a deep breath to prepare herself for the coming events as Haley then crawled into the small space that they clearly don't use very much and gave JJ the key. Quickly she crouched down, "could I have your hand?" JJ asked quickly in wanting to make sure that one more thing was taken care of.

Haley immediately took her hand and JJ made sure that Haley's eyes became locked on hers. "No matter what you hear, do not make a sound and do not move. I will not let them take you" JJ said in a firm tone, Haley nodded in acceptance, taking in the words.

With that JJ let go of her hand and closed the door, locked it, put the key into her pocket and closed up the panel. Feeling on edge, eyes on the front door as she takes steps back into the hallway to a back room.

Around a corner behind her in his socks holding a bat is one of the unsubs, having snuck in when Haley rushed out to find out what was going on outside. Fingers gripping the handle tightly, his tongue lightly sticking out in concentration of waiting for the right moment to strike.

JJ watched as she heard something come up to the front door, her index finger on the trigger, muscles tight, taking slow breaths to keep herself steady for what will come next. Ready to shoot whoever barges into the house, watching as the handle turns slowly to open the door but leaving it to sit at just a crack open.

"Drop your weapon!" JJ ordered, her full attention on the door but her ears are open for anything she could have missed.

The door then flew open, a man in a black outfit having kicked it open with a red bandana over his face, a TMP in his hands. The moment he came in he turned his attention to her immediately time feeling like it slowed down as she pulled the trigger to have time return to normal and watch him fall backwards from a bullet to the center of his forehead.

The man fell through the doorframe and to the outside, "wow… you've got good aim!" came an impressed male voice from just outside the door. _More than two… it's a group, but then how many more of them are there? _JJ began to wonder as she took a step back. The unsub around the corner taking a step out though not making a sound, waiting for her to be further distracted to make his move.

"I'll make you an offer, if you give us the lady of this household we will let you live!" the man outside offered, JJ narrowed her eyes down to the open space in the door frame, "I will never give her up!" JJ declared and then heard a creek in the floor from behind. _Shit! _Was all she had time to think, the second after felt a strong, solid hit to her lower back. Gasping outward at the sudden shock to her whole body. Instantly feeling her body go stiff, JJ cringed as her left hand let go of the gun but right hand still clutching it, a man taking a step into the house as her body is still reacting to the hit.

In the corner of her right eye JJ can see and hear someone step up to being right next to her, everything happening within a matter of seconds as the unsub holding the bat swings and delivers a another solid blow. This time to the abdomen and JJ instantly felt a rib give way, a cry of pain escaping her lips while the man walks into the house as she drops her gun, doubles over and collapses to the floor clutching at her abdomen.

The man with the bat grabbed her roughly by her right shoulder, grasping a hold of the burgundy, collar, button up work shirt JJ is wearing. Pulling her to sit up against the side of the stairs as the man walks up, both of them in full black though the man from outside a black beanie hat and bandana over his face.

"Now… this is going to get worse before it gets better. Tell me where the lady of the house is and depending on your reluctance we may kill you slower or faster. What'll it be?" the man asked in a kind tone though JJ knows that he is grinning from ear to ear. Her head still pounding and now it hurts to breath. Taking slow breaths she looks at the man in the eye, "your never… going… to have… her" JJ responded wishing she hadn't dropped her gun though finding it a struggle to even answer him.

_Hotch… get here soon…_ JJ thought just as the man with the bat set the bat down. Lifted her to her feet and then delivered a hard punch to her abdomen, the wind being knocked out of her at the same time she cried out in agony.

The man then shoved her back against the wall and then on impulse JJ put her right knee out and sacked him. He went down faster than the guy who came barging in. The man who's been asking all of the questions then stepped up, "I didn't care that you took out the guy at the door, it was his punishment to barge into the house. However that man you just kneed, is my right hand man – for taking him out and not being a helpful FBI agent, here are the consequences," the man stated and then he delivered a punch to the left side of her face.

The hit from earlier combining with this hit made her head begin to scream, her vision going hazy. As JJ turned to face him while starting to slide back down he wrapped his right hand around her neck and pulled her back to standing and is holding her there. "Plant the C4… and be quick about it!" the man holding JJ by her throat ordered and the man that she'd sacked got to his feet, went into the living room and grabbed a bag with some C4 in it.

Struggling to breath more with how tight his hand is around her neck JJ then brought up her right hand and waved him to come close. He took this as a sign that she is going to share information, let go of her throat and leaned in close, "something you want to share with me now?" he questioned as JJ took deeper breaths than she originally intended. Her broken rib hurting more with each deep breath as she regains herself, her head spinning from the loss of oxygen but fighting it to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Yes… I do" JJ gasped and then through her hardest punch she could gather and got him in the Adams apple. He immediately grabbed at his throat and took a step away; she fell to the floor and pushed away from the side of the stairs to grab her gun. Picking it up, ignoring her screaming abdomen, rolled onto her back and aimed at him as he took a quick step towards her she fired. His foot in front of the barrel as he went to kick it away, the gun left her hands and went across the room. He screamed hoarsely and fell to the floor, clutching at his foot now while his right hand man runs over with a remote in his hand and picks up the bat.

"Boss! We have to get out of here! The FBI are sure to be here any minute now!" the henchman informed as JJ stared at him while he helped his boss to his feet. "Take her out – make sure she and the lady don't make it out of here alive!" the boss demanded as he took the remote and began to limp his way over to the door as JJ struggles to get to her feet.

The man then turned to JJ with his bat in hand, "you're going to go up in flames little missy…" he threatened, JJ now partially standing while clutching at her abdomen. Her breathing shallow, blood now covering a good portion of the left side of her face and her vision blurring to the movement around her. The man wound up even with her right arm covering her abdomen and swung hard, JJ moved her right arm out of the way as if trying to brace for an all new hit. A grunted mixed with a gasp of pain seeped out, another rib possibly broken, her eyes closed and JJ then fell onto the right side of her head on the floor directly in front of the secret door.

Her head swimming, her vision fading, abdomen protesting for no more while she listens to the man walk out of the house and slam the door shut. _I'm loosing it… I'm loosing the fight… I have to get up… I have to save Haley; you came here to protect her! Get up! GET UP!_ JJ groaned as she forced her body to crawl closer to the side of the stairs.

Her finger's fumbling as they go into her pocket and pull out the key, her vision starting to go dark and eyes wanting to close _I have to get her out…_she kept thinking and pulled open the cover, shoves the key into the slot, turns it and then moves over to the side to give room for the door to open. While pulling she feels her eyes close and hand drop, arm hitting the floor as her head is spinning out of control and she feels her head drop onto the floor. Telling her to sleep, to give in.

Haley immediately climbs out, having heard everything that happened looks down at the floor to see JJ's limp form on the floor, her eyes fluttering as she can tell she is loosing the fight to stay awake. "Hang on JJ, I'm not leaving you here!" Haley said finding a new strength in her as she pulls JJ to sit up and then puts JJ's right arm around her shoulder's to lift her to her feet.

Taking one fast and steady step at a time to the back, JJ barely walking but taking steps at the same time as Haley gets them to the back door. Opens it and partially carries JJ out across the lawn, hearing sirens coming down the road as she makes her way with JJ to the house closest for cover. "They're… still here… the-they will wait… t-to see… the bang" JJ informed Haley though is starting to loose consciousness. "What do we do then?" Haley asked as she finally stopped at the neighbour's bricks of the back yard. Wanting to keep JJ awake for as long as possible.

The police cars then pulled to a stop in front of the house, the officers piling out and already have their bulletproof vests on. Hotch, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss and Rossi already grouped and have their guns out. Haley looked to JJ to see her eyes are closed and placed a hand onto each side of her face, "JJ open your eyes! Tell me what we do!" Haley demanded but kept her voice low. She watched as JJ's eyes came open slowly, she can tell that JJ isn't focusing on her so she held her face to be directed right with her own.

"W-Wait till… tires scr-screech" JJ finally answered, Haley then heard Aaron order, "Lets move!" and then the C4 went off. Haley did her best then to shield JJ as she starts to slide down the bricks but then used her own body to stop her from sliding and to hold her there.

Meanwhile seconds before the explosion went off Hotch looked to his team, "the unsub could still be in there with JJ and Haley. Keep your eyes open everyone" Hotch stated and looked to the house _please be safe… please be alright, both of you _he thought and then placed his left hand over his gun that is sitting in his right hand.

"Lets move!" He ordered and just as he took a step forward his house then exploded. The window's shattered, the door blew off, flames burst out of the window's and other small explosions went off on the inside. His heart stopped a beat and his eyes widened _Haley… no… Haley, JJ NO!_ His thoughts then came through his voice as he then started to charge towards the house to have firm strong hands grab his arms and shoulders and stop him.

"HALEY! JJ!" Hotchner screamed as Morgan and Rossi then stepped in front of him to fully hold him back and push him back. "There is nothing you can do Hotch! There is nothing any of us can do!" Morgan shouted over the flames and Hotch then stopped struggling and sagged back to lean against the SUV.

Reid is staring with unblinking eyes at the burning house, as if what he is seeing isn't actually happening, what he is witnessing isn't really going on in front of him. Feeling numb as he then hears Emily's cell phone go off.

Tears were already down Emily's cheeks as she looked upon the flames and absent minded pulled the cell phone out, "they could have gotten out… right? There is a chance they weren't in there right?" Emily asked and looked to the other's to see Hotchner's face red. His eyes red and tears down his face, Rossi looking lost for words to say and Morgan having turned to the SUV and planted his hands onto the hood of it. His face showing a mix of emotions as she can clearly see tears fall.

_We've lost JJ… there is no doubt in my mind that the sons of bitches that did this wanted us to watch it blow up. They are going to pay! I'll do it for JJ… for JJ and Haley! And then… I don't know what I'll do…_ Morgan thought as Emily brought the phone to her ear.

"Em… I saw the explosion…" Garcia said in a low voice as if expecting the worst. Emily covered her mouth and closed her eyes, swallowed and then removed her hand from her mouth to look at the flames, "we don't know if JJ and Haley were still in there or not… never got close enough to find out" Emily said and felt her voice crack.

Screeching tires then sounded from down the road. Haley looked to JJ to see that the explosion had somewhat helped wake her up a little. _I heard everything you went through… _Haley thought as she remembered hearing JJ cry out in pain, hearing what was said and each time JJ fell to the floor. Knowing fully how much JJ went through to protect her. _She looks worse than I imagined… _Haley thought, as JJ is pale, with beaded sweat on her forehead and face; some blood is still coming out of her hit to the head from the bat.

"Lets go… now" JJ said and winced at the words, finding it harder now to breath and talk than before with two broken ribs. With that Haley set JJ's right arm around her shoulders, placed her own left arm around JJ's waist for extra support and began to slowly come out from behind the neighbours house.

Both were able to hear Hotch's screams, Haley can see as they walk down along the neighbouring house that the team looks crushed. JJ's vision still a blur but able to make out who the people are in the distance and once within range Haley took a deep breath, "AARON!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Rossi and Prentiss were the first ones to see them but thought they were a fragment of their imaginations. Morgan spun around on the spot at the voice and felt his legs go weak; he wanted to fall to his knees the moment he saw the girl's faces. Reid looked from the house to the two of them and then back, tears welled up in his eyes as he watched Hotch run over to the two before anyone else could.

Tears rolled down Haley's cheeks as Aaron came running over, as they got closer, the moment he met him he wrapped his arms around the two of them. "I thought I'd lost the two of you, he whispered as JJ winced, "Hotch easy…" and Aaron let go of her right away. Rossi began yelling at the paramedics to get to the girls; Emily and Morgan were next up.

Hotch cupped Haley's face, he was shaking with profound joy at the sight of seeing her alive, "are you both okay?" he asked though his voice shook she smiled at him.

Emily immediately took JJ from Haley, "what did those scum bags do to you?" Morgan asked before Emily could and JJ closed her eyes shut tight for a few seconds. Searching her memory for the details, "hit me… with… a bat" JJ opened her eyes slowly to see fury come over Morgan's face but he quickly put aside his anger. "Broke your ribs?" Emily enquired once she heard how difficult it was for JJ to answer. As well as noticing her breathing of being shallow.

"Yeah… my head… its-" JJ began to say but then Morgan placed his fingers over her lips to stop her from continuing. _Those bastards are going to pay… for hurting her the way they have… _Morgan fought those thoughts aside; he lightly placed his right hand onto the left side of her face. Wanting to go and pound in the man's face that made her bleed so much. "Shhh… you look like you could pass out – we'll get whoever did this to you I promise" Morgan assured and for a moment JJ's eyes locked with his and she put on a weak smile.

"We'll take care of you, Hotch has Haley now" Emily informed as they finally reached the road as the paramedics have already set up a stretcher. Emily looked to the paramedics, "she has a few broken ribs…" she stated and they nodded at this information.

Aaron then surprised Haley with picking her up in his arms, and carried her over to the road where another ambulance is waiting with paramedics who have recently gotten there. He smiled at Haley, "don't do that to me ever again" he commented and she smiled, her arms around his neck. "JJ said to wait till tires screeched to come out," Haley added as it came to her and Aaron then raised his eyebrow.

"So… they stuck around to wait until we were here to blow the house up. They wanted to see our reactions and to be sure you ladies didn't come out the front door… JJ has learned a lot from us in the time she's worked with us" Aaron said with a smirk on his face. _She knew that if they came out too soon then the unsubs would still hunt for Haley and her_. Once he reached the stretcher he set her down onto it and looked over at JJ to see that she has finally passed out. An intervenus already in her arm as she is being put into the ambulance, Morgan climbed in after. _I have to thank her the first chance I get_ Hotch thought as he then turned to look at Haley who is sitting on the bumper of the ambulance.

"I'm fine… no one touched me. JJ made sure of it… I'm just shaken up," Haley admitted and Aaron smiled at her. "We'll take you to the station and put you and Jack under around the clock FBI protection, JJ will have the same at the hospital just to be safe."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hiya, I had part of this as a dream actually but I had to alter different parts. I want your opinion on weather or not I should continue. Any and all comments, suggestions, ideas are welcome. Please Review! 

Started: Thursday January. 17, 2008

By: SLITH


	2. Chapter 2

Hotchner folded his fingers together while resting his hands on the round table of the conference room, leaning towards the table. Haley sitting to his right with her hand sin her lap, not hiding how nervous she is, looking Hotch in the face as she has just told what she'd seen.

"It's a Cult… burning what they believe to be sinners," Hotch said as though he were watching it playing out in front of him on a TV. A group of people being controlled by a special individual that needs others to carry out in doing his dirty work.

Reid is sitting across from Hotch, leaning back in his chair with his legs stretched out and arms folded across his chest and head down to show he is in deep thought. "A follower went his own way. He burned the victim the moment something struck him that he was a sinner without making sure anyone was around, the moment the Big Cheese found out what was happening. It was too late" Reid spoke after the information Haley had given ran through his mind.

Emily is standing at the end of the table closest to the door with her hands on the table, watching as Reid looks up at Hotch, "perhaps the man that JJ killed in the doorway was the one that slipped up."

Rossi who is standing, leaning against the wall just to the right of Haley then looked to Hotch, "this guy is on a power surge…" he commented and the rest nodded.

* * *

"Having that witness was like showing the devil where you live! By removing the witnesses the devil can no longer ask his sinners about us… we are still hidden from his view" the leader stated from his throne. His followers cheered with their fists in the air, they are on the outside of the city. Situated in the ruins of an old stone building that has no ceiling, though they built the second floor where only the throne sits on the top.

The leader looked down at his now bandaged right foot, silently cursing the FBI agent for having done what she had _that woman got what she deserved… however it would have been nice to make her burn for her sins. I wonder… _he then held his chin with his index and thumb finger in deeper thought.

"Nicholai Quiero que usted vaya al hospital como un ciudadano y hallazgo regulares fuera si ese agente de FBI logró sobrevivir" he requested in Spanish. Nicholai is the only one that speaks it as well and is his right hand man who JJ had sacked earlier on. In English 'I want you to go to the hospital as a regular citizen and find out if that FBI agent managed to survive'.

Grinning as Nicholai nodded in acceptance and left, the other's not caring as to what was set for him, the leader knowing 6 different languages. Roberto Minunez the leader's name raised his right hand to silence his minions and they quieted down right away.

"Russell, Mandy and Carlos La voglio tre uscire e localizzano delle persone che lei sa essere i peccatori, ma è sicuro di loro prendere in un atto – restituisce due!" Roberto instructed in Italian, as those three are the only fluent speakers of Italian. In English 'I want you three to go out and locate people that you know to be sinners, but be sure to catch them in an act – bring back two!" With that the three he instructed left.

_No one shall stand in my, I must be sure that the agent did not make it out alive with any information on us though. To show that no one can stop us in the message we must get the word out… unless people tell of their sins they must all be punished_ Roberto thought. His eyes looked over his remaining followers and his grin grew bigger.

* * *

Meanwhile Penelope worked her magic with her babies and found some information on cults in the area, in doing so found the one that sounds closest to what they're looking for. The information they provided narrowed down the search to the Cult Group called Посыльные, which is Russian for The Messengers.

"No one has caught them in the act until Haley, the leader found a mole in his group. A Police officer undercover – the one we all know as the second victim," Penelope informed while Reid has been working on triangulating where the Cult is with her. Five victims in total – the fifth one was the one that Haley witnessed.

"The leader will most likely step up in the kills, although because he sends out his own followers to grab the people to sit back for them to come to him. He is so sure of himself that he won't be caught – the area he has set up will be secluded but close enough so the drive between grabbing victims and home base won't be very long…" Reid said in his fast talk analysing voice. Looking closely to the map, Penelope clicking it closer into view. "We've got roads to block off – to maybe buy us some time and possibly catch those who are taking the next set of victims" Reid informed as he then stood up straight.

Morgan has been in the hospital, waiting outside of the room where JJ is in surgery, sitting leaning forward, tapping his right hands fingertips on the coffee cup in anticipation. His eyes glued to the lid, he hasn't been drinking much of the coffee and personally dislikes the taste, looking up whenever someone walked by. Wishing he could get some information, he'd already been told of what the team had learned.

"I am going to get the bastards that did this to you JJ – they made a huge mistake in messing with you" Morgan said under his breath so no one around him could hear.

JJ is on the operating table, a breathing tube in her mouth going down her throat for continuous non-stressful breathing. Eyes closed but eyes moving behind eyelids to a very active dream, her medication one of the few things keeping her from waking up.

Doctor John Mayberry, M.D., is currently fastening the second U-plate into place on JJ's second broken rib.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I apologise for how long it took me to update and for how short it is. I did research for this chapter with regards to mending a broken rib. I would like to thank: withoutatacegirl, SSA JoJo, egoofy34, Carla-Leigh, Linda66, didi2909, Jennifer 5 2002, ros-myers-01 and Tafernakle for the great and supportive reviews that were given. 

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or even the overall story of how it is going so far, ideas, suggestions and comments.

By: SLITH


	3. Chapter 3

Within a matter of minutes Reid and Garcia figured out a grid of which to work with and once they had done that the phone rang. Garcia answered it right away and smiled once hearing the greet from a police officer, "What do you have for me sunshine… okay, they have how many…. send them over here then – thank you!" she ended the call with a grin on her face.

Turning in her chair to face Reid who has an anxious look on his face, "the police caught three people in a van on their way out of town with two people tied up in the back with bags over their heads. The police are going to bring them over here for questioning – and!" she paused just as Reid got to his feet, ready to inform Hotch.

"They were caught right here" Garcia used her red pen with the light pink feathers on the top to point at the spot on the monitor. The area being within the grid that they came up with, Reid left right away for Garcia to turn her attention back to the monitors. Her mind drifting over to JJ in the hospital, "I should have made a bigger effort to stop her" she said to herself.

Her eyes drifting over to a picture of JJ laughing while Morgan tries to tickle her from telling another good story that was fake. While she is standing just behind him starting to pull him off, tears came to her eyes when the memory of seeing JJ on a stretcher going into the hospital came to her mind. Seeing the blood on her face, the obvious bruising, and knowing what happened to her to see the picture of enjoyment on her face in the picture. Reaching out with her right hand to touch it _I should have said something more, or even tried to contact you… hang in there kitten_ she thought.

Reid has just informed Hotch, Rossi, Emily and Haley of the new news, though Haley wasn't paying attention, her mind playing back over and over again to hearing the grunts. The hits, hearing the gunshots, the orders given and the final blow the one man delivered to JJ, feeling the thud she made when she collapsed. _I should never have left the front door open when I heard the shouting, I should have closed it or something. I had no idea someone managed to slip inside… its my fault JJ was taken off guard_ she thought and felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped at the touch, bringing her back to the present she looked up at Aaron who has worry in his eyes, "I'm sorry, what?" she asked and Aaron held his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go and see Penelope, keep one another company" he suggested and Haley nodded.

With that she got to her feet and Reid led her to Penelope's office, Hotch stood there for a moment with Emily and Rossi. His mask of no emotions put back into place, as they walked out of the room and down the hallway, "I'll meet up with the two of you at the interrogation room. I just need to phone up to get Jack protection," he stated quickly, neither agents protested as they continued down without him.

The mask slipped away once he closed the door to his office, he'd already phoned up protection earlier on the way back from the burning house. Walking to his office windows while rubbing his eyes and then his face with his left hand, right hand on his hip. Looking out the window at the night sky and streetlights he sighs. _I should have gotten there sooner… might have been able to stop JJ from her second broken rib or something_ he thought as he stared out his window.

"Haley will always have the sounds in her mind of what she heard…" he said under his breath as he then rose up his right forearm to sit on the window for him to lean against. His head down and eyes closed _Penelope will be blaming herself for not having talked to JJ more, she'll be most likely feeling that if she could have informed us faster then JJ wouldn't be in the state that she is. Morgan is beside himself waiting for news; we all know he has strong feelings for her – if he has the chance to beat the one responsible to a pulp he will._ Hotch lifted his head and looked out the window again to stare, "I'm so sorry JJ… that we couldn't of gotten there faster" he whispered and then heard the door handle to his office turn.

Without having to ask Hotch then stood up straight, his eyes on the view ahead of him, "are they here David?" he asked as Rossi stepped into the dark room. Rossi has his hands in his pockets, "not yet – Hotch don't do that to yourself" he responded as he closed the door and walked over to him.

Hotch couldn't help but to look down, he wasn't going to ask David what he meant as he knew what he meant, his hands going to fists and tightening. "Blame the traffic accident that blocked the quickest route to the house, don't go blaming yourself for not reaching JJ before she was badly hurt" Rossi continued as he is now standing next to Hotch. Looking out the window in a posture that suggests a casual conversation.

A silence followed and then Rossi turned his head to look at Hotch, "lets make things right for her by putting those who are responsible behind bars. Just don't go down that road Hotch, okay?" Rossi pressed and Hotch turned to look at him, "Okay – but I don't like the idea of you telling me what I should be telling my team." A small smile came onto Hotch's face and Rossi smiled back.

Emily has just gotten one of each of the people to go into separate interrogation rooms and has been looking though the two-way mirror at the girl Mandy. The three of them spoke in Italian when they were being separated and the basics were that of 'don't say anything!' back and forth. _What else would a group demand of another to protect their leader?_ Emily figured as she watched Mandy pace back and forth.

With just watching her she can tell the girl is nervous and on the verge of a melt down possibly. _The guy's aren't around to protect you… _her mind then instantly went to JJ with how she looked when they reached her. The length she went through to protect Haley, her closest friend next to Penelope – the blood on her face, hearing and seeing how hard it was for her to even say anything.

Sure she hasn't been with the team since the start but she knew that everyone was protective of JJ. In her mind she knew that all of the guys were protective over each of the ladies on their team, even herself but being she sees JJ more during cases then Garcia she even felt the need to protect her. Now knowing she is in the hospital in surgery for going through something she wishes she that was there to help protect her. _Then again, I'm sure the others are feeling the same way in the pit of their stomachs_ she thought as she then heard footsteps and turned around to see Rossi with Hotchner.

"Prentiss I want you to go and talk to the victims they grabbed and find out if they overheard anything that we can use on the three. I'll talk to Russell, Rossi you can take Mandy – see if we can get anything from them, make Carlos nervous" Hotch instructed, with that the three of them parted.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review!! I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long but the next one will have action in it. And there'll be more on JJ I promise. Sorry I couldn't go through everyone's thoughts on the situation and all but I did my best. Please send your comments, suggestions and ideas. All are greatly appreciated! 

I had to take a day off from working on this as on Sunday night I nearly screwed myself over with another stories chapter. Basically I saved the second chapter under the first chapter's name and had to go through the clipboard of copied documents to recover it. Had me worried and once I realized what I had nearly done I felt I was working myself to hard. No more working on two different chapters for two different stories through the day and up to the night lol.

A huge THANK YOU to everyone who has been giving me reviews through the story thus far!

By: SLITH


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling her mind returning she groans as she stretches a little on the bed, when tightening her right hand she realizes a hand is holding hers and slowly opens her eyes. Not feeling any pain in her chest and surprised at the fact of how easy it is to breath.

"You're awake… how do you feel?" came an all familiar voice to her right as her eyes slowly grew accustom to how white the room is _I'm in the hospital… wow a lot of time has gone by if I've already been through surgery – wait_ her eyes widened and she looked to Derek. "Where's Haley?" JJ quickly sat up part way to have Derek have her lay back down right away, "she's with Hotch at Quantico, she's safe and sound thanks to you" Derek said in a soft and reassuring tone.

JJ felt herself relax at hearing this, she then looked down at herself, "I don't feel pain…" she commented and Derek smirked, "of course you don't, you're on medication and your ribs are fastened together. Dr. Mayberry said the procedure was very smooth, no complications" he informed and JJ couldn't help but smile.

She turned her head to look at him, a sweet and caring smile on his face, "thanks for being here with me Derek" JJ said and Derek took her hand again in his. Giving her hand a little squeeze before planting a light kiss onto it, "I wouldn't have it any other way sweetness" he smiled, a curious look came onto JJ's face, "how's the case going?"

Derek gave her a slightly serious look, "don't worry about the case, the other's are handling it – just focus on recovering" a small comforting smile came onto his face. JJ returned it as the doctor then came into the room.

Dr. Mayberry smiled once he noticed his patient is awake, "Hello Jennifer, I'm Dr. Mayberry and it is a pleasant sight to see you awake and looking good. Your recovery is going just as well as expected" he commented and Derek snickered.

"Told ya" he commented and JJ rolled her eyes, Dr. Mayberry's eyes looked over the machines being used and jotted down some things on a clipboard. "I take it your friend here has already told you about the surgery" he said and then put his right hand into his pocket.

"Judging by your surgery and how well your responding to your treatments you'll be able to leave within a day or two" Dr. Mayberry informed as he then pulled out a metallic green colored U-plate from his pocket and handed it to her. JJ looked at it with inquisitive eyes, "that is called the U-plate, you have one of them fastened onto each of your broken ribs to ensure they heal properly" Dr. Mayberry explained, as JJ looked it over.

"Wow… I'm sure I'll be hearing all of the statistics on it when I get back to the office" JJ muttered the last part and Derek nodded as she handed the device back over to the doctor. Her head then began to feel heavy and both guys's noticed her eyes starting to close.

"Its best you get some rest" Dr. Mayberry suggested as she set her head back onto the pillow, the medication wanting her to sleep now as Derek then felt her hand go limp once her eyes closed. Releasing her hand he his attention went to the doctor and he gave him a small nod before leaving the room, Derek turned to look at JJ looking content as she sleeps and smiled to himself.

Leaning down and placing his left hand onto the side of the bed he places a kiss onto her cheek and smiled at her as he stood up straight. _You are a fighter, even against all odds _he thought, "I'm proud of you" he whispered to her before he got up and left the room.

His mind going to those responsible for making her feel so much pain once in the hallway. He looked to his cell phone, having it set to silence all but on the display screen saying he was getting an incoming phone call from Prentiss, hitting the talk button as he held it to his ear.

"Morgan" he said, not hiding the building up anxiousness, "how's JJ doing?" Prentiss asked as he rose up his left hand to rub his eyes with his thumb and index finger, and then slid his hand up his face and over his head. "She's recovering very well – woke up not long ago but has fallen back asleep. She doesn't feel any pain she said" Derek relayed and knew that Prentiss had news for him, though most likely just as anxious as the rest of the team at Quantico to get an update.

He then noticed a man at the desk looking like he's giving the receptionist a hard time, "hold on a moment Prentiss – I'll call you back" Derek said and hung up the cell phone.

Nicholai looked off to the side, left arm on the counter of the desk, "Manche de sangre el infierno..." he swore in Spanish 'Bloody hell…' under his breath before turning back to look at the woman. "I just need to know if an FBI agent came into here – she would have had a few broken ribs" he persisted as Derek walked up to the young man. Nicholai being in his mid twenties by the looks of him.

"I cannot give out that information sir-" the receptionist broke off when she noticed the look Derek is giving the man.

"How would you even know about an FBI agent coming to the hospital with a few broken ribs might I ask? I haven't seen anything on the news about it" Derek asked in his authority voice.

Nicholai looked him up and down for a moment and turned to face him, "What's it to you?" he asked and then muttered, "El ha conseguido un nerv de lotta interrogando a mí" just to piss him off 'He's got a lotta nerv interrogating me.'

"I am FBI" Derek quickly flashed his badge at the man, "I find it hard to believe you'd find out from word of mouth" he looked at the man, trying to read him and figure out if he had something to do with harming JJ. The man's eyes searching Derek over, realization coming over the young man's face.

Nicholai spoke quickly then, "Ella está aquí... que él está con ella. Mierda" the last word like he just swore, 'She is here... he's with her. Shit' Derek picked up on this and then Nicholai made a move to get around Derek. The receptionist yelled at them to stop before going onto her phone to call up for security.

However Derek quickly went after him as he went for down the hall towards JJ's room, Derek tackled him to the ground, Nicholai swung an elbow around and caught Derek in the head before he could fully pin him. Getting to his feet Nicholai spun around and went into a fighting stance. "Come on – lets see if you can take me down cop!" Nicholai taunted once Derek was on his feet.

Derek looked him in the eye, "tell me one thing first – are you the one that put her into the hospital?" he questioned as he got into his own fighting stance. Nicholai smirked at this, "I came up from behind and got her in the back before delivering a blow to her front – yes I broke her ribs, yes I punched her in the abdomen and yes" he paused once seeing the anger build up on Derek's face. "I delivered the final blow!" in high hopes that Derek will let his anger take over and make him a lesser fighter Derek then charged.

At first making it look like he was going to tackle him Nicholai prepared to knee him once he gets close enough. Though once close enough Nicholai swung his right knee and Derek got up straight, and stopped abruptly to catch the man's left knee with his left hand. Before Nicholai could react Derek moved his right arm to the left a good distance, made his hand into a fist and struck Nicholai in the face.

Fury taking over Derek he then kneed Nicholai in the left side of the waist, Nicholai quickly reacted to that blow and struck his left hand to Derek's throat and squeezed. Derek let go of his knee, used his right hand to shove Nicholai's hand off of him, and then punched him in the right temple.

Stumbling back, not having expected this at all, Derek moved forward and delivered a solid punch to the guy's abdomen, "you put her into here! You caused her the pain and agony she went through!" Derek shouted as he strode up to the guy and delivered a solid punch to the guy's left temple.

"You son of a bitch! I ought to tare you apart!" he stated just as Nicholai then raised up his hands in surrender, clearly not having expected this turn of events. He then looked to his left into a hospital room, the one where JJ is sleeping in peacefully.

Derek used this distraction to his advantage; "no you don't!" he declared just as he then tackled Nicholai into the doorframe, making the guy bang his spine and head into the corner. Once he looked up at Derek the next thing he saw was Derek's fist hitting him in the face and making the guy's head rebound off of the wood.

Holding him in place against the doorframe thoughts flooded Derek's mind as he punched Nicholai in the abdomen, in the left cheek, in the right temple _he caused JJ so much pain. The blood down her face was because of him, the bruises on her face because of him, her broken ribs that gave her difficulty breathing and talking! He beat her beyond her limits and with her will power she pulled through… JJ pulled through…_ Derek paused, breathing heavily.

The guy truly beaten, sliding down the doorframe to slump on the floor, blood creeping out of his mouth and sliding over his lip and down his chin. Heavy bruising on his face, a black eye forming, a cut above his right eye, hospital security standing behind Derek with guns drawn.

"Hands in the air! Step away from the man on the floor now!" the one closest demanded of Derek, though Derek didn't hear him. Still deep within his thoughts _JJ is recovering… the man responsible has been beaten to a pulp. JJ is going to pull through… Jen is going to be all right_ he thought with a smile at this realization.

He then heard an officer calling to him, looking over his shoulder he sees three security officers with gun's aimed at him, "I said hands in the air buddy! Nice and slow" the officer demanded again and Derek mentally smiled.

"Hey fellas, I'm with the FBI – look I'm going to go for my wallet in my back pocket okay?" he said, with his hands out and wide for them to see. Their gun's trained on him as he slowly moved his right hand to his back pocket and slipped out his wallet, "see?" he asked as he let it open in his fingers and show them.

The closest officer reached out his hand, "give it here" he requested and Derek handed it to him with ease, the officer looked it over and holstered his gun. "What was going on here Agent Morgan?" the officer asked as the other two then holstered their guns and he handed back Derek's wallet. Derek turned around and looked down at the slumped form of one of their unsubs, his short black hair a mess, square jaw now bruised, broad shoulders now sagged to have his arms hanging loose.

"Earlier this night that man beat one of my partner's with a bat because she got in his way from taking out a witness. He obviously came to finish her off," Derek explained in the shortest of ways possible.

The man looked at Derek and then the guy, knowing fully that if anyone were to seriously harm a co-worker of his he'd want revenge. "Well done" the security officer added as Derek pulled out his cell phone to call up Prentiss.

He smiled when she answered, "sorry I took some time but one of our unsubs came here looking to finish JJ off – I took him out though but I don't think he knew that she was here. I stepped in when he was giving the receptionist a hard time, and then he gave me a hard time. I'll head out once I know he's in custody," he informed her knowing that no one would protest.

"I'll send for an arrest – what shape is he in?" Prentiss questioned and Derek didn't hesitate, "he's beaten up pretty bad. He confirmed that he was the one that put JJ in the hospital" he explained and knew that it wouldn't be questioned.

"Well I've got news for you, we got 3 cult members in custody from trying to take two more victims to their leader. Interrogating got us a place to where the cult is right now, Hotch wants you to meet us there once your done there. He's currently organizing a strike" Prentiss informed and began to give Derek the directions.

* * *

Minutes have passed and Prentiss, Reid, Rossi and Hotchner are all in the SUV on their way to the place that was given to them on a map and fits the profile of this cult. Hotch is driving with Rossi in the passenger's seat, Prentiss is behind Hotch and Reid behind Rossi. Other cars are following, not the standard cars in case if there is a look out for how much time has gone by.

"It's a really good thing Morgan was at the hospital to protect JJ from further harm" Rossi commented to break the silence that consumed the SUV when they all entered.

"Got that right" Hotch agreed, not looking away as his eyes are glued to the road. No other words were exchanged on the ride down to their destination.

* * *

Roberto has been feeling irritated _Nicholai hasn't contacted me or returned and the other three haven't returned yet- its been too long!_ He thought as he clenched his right fist around the end of the chair's arm rester. _It doesn't take THIS long to find sinners in the act! I gave those three a simple task! If the police caught Nicholai he would have used his one phone call to notify me that the threat is still alive! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE! _He stood up immediately, frustrated and looked upon his people.

_I have to assume that those I have sent off have been compromised, I know Nicholai can get full of himself… the idiot_ he then raised his fists into the air to have his followers cheer.

"Nicholai has not returned, neither have the other three, I sent the trio to fetch us some sinners but its obvious that with the time that has passed that all four have been compromised! The witness or the FBI agent must have escaped and told the authorities about us, they will come for us!" Roberto stated and began to pace on the upper level.

Thinking of the best way to get their point across and then he paused, turned and looked at them to point over the group, "We are the cleansers! All sinners must burn! It is up to us to make the perfect world of non-sinners, the devil lives in all of those sinners! We must burn those in the city to get our point across that we are cleaning up their messes!" Roberto roared into the crowd to make them all cheer in agreement.

He smiled to himself _all sinners will pay… all sinners will burn_ he thought and looked over his group. "Go into groups of four – I'll be right down there in a moment once I've devised the perfect plan to take action!" he turned away from the crowd to go and sit in his throne.

Meanwhile Morgan arrived just a few minutes ago, each person with a bullet proof vest on and many other officers and FBI circling around the perimeter from different directions. Everyone is in teams of two, Morgan is partnered with Reid, Hotch with the police chief, Rossi with Prentiss, and everyone crouched down low, guns out and aimed ahead to the ruckus of the Cult.

"Try not to spook them… we don't want mass panic of the members going frantic" Hotch whispered into the sleeve of his microphone that goes out directly to everyone moving in.

Before moving into the wooded area Hotch made it clear that if someone is attacked by a member who is unarmed to try their best to subdue them. Wanting to come out of this as clean and efficient as possible. As they draw closer he can hear the leader getting the cult members into an uproar _he's planning a full attack… we have to stop them before he arms them with their arson_ Hotch thought as he then paused in the bushes.

Now just outside of the cult's structure and out of his or her view, "everyone in position?" he asked in a low voice into his microphone.

"Reid and I are set" Morgan whispered into Hotchner's ear, "Prentiss and I are in position" Rossi confirmed and soon other voices came through until he mentally marked each group off.

"Alright… lets move in," Hotch instructed and simultaneously everyone slowly crept out of the bushes.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I am quite happy with how this chapter turned out and how long it ended up on being. Please Review!! I look forward to your comments, ideas and suggestions and all are greatly appreciated!! 

By: SLITH


	5. Chapter 5

"FBI FREEZE! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!" Hotch declared once they got close enough and can hear the others all shouting at the group. Watching as the cult members have a mix of panic and anger on their faces, "On your knees! Put your hands onto your head! NOW!" Hotch demanded and then an object came out towards him with a flame on it.

_The Cult Leader… shit! _Hotch thought as he moved away from the whisky bottle and the police chief moved with him just in the nick of time. Once it hit the ground a pond of fire came out to light up the area right next to them.

"Fight back! Burn them all!" Roberto demanded from his second level platform. Before they knew it more whisky bottles were being lit and thrown, "Move in!" Hotch instructed and just as the whisky bottles were thrown they all moved in to evade. A helicopter now in the sky with this light on what is happening.

Prentiss rushed up to a cult member with his back to her, he has a whisky bottle and a Zippo lighter in his other hand but looks like he's contemplating on what to do. "FBI! Get on your knee's!" Prentiss ordered and the guy closed the lighter and dropped the whisky bottle, she can see him shaking as he goes down to his knees. "Hands on your head!" she continued to instruct and watched a man run up to Rossi for Rossi to hit the teenager in the temple with the butt of his gun – knocking him out instantly.

The guy continued to comply so Prentiss quickly cuffed him and escorted him out of the way, Reid ended up on tripping a teenager by accident for him to point his gun down at him, "Freeze! Hands behind your back!" he demanded. The cult member complied right away and Reid quickly cuffed him. _I'm glad I tripped him – I don't think I can knock someone out with my gun really…_ he thought as he lifted the guy to his feet.

Looking just ahead he can see an older guy with an army knife ready to fight with Morgan, "Put the knife down! Use your head!" Morgan demanded of the guy who looks reluctant to comply. "Your all sinners! You should all be burned alive!" the guy said in a sinical voice that is telling Morgan that the guy has lost it.

The guy then charged at Morgan, knife forward in his outstretched right hand. Morgan quickly moved to the side, grabbed the guy's forearm and twisted it around to being on his back, shifted his right foot in front of the guy to trip him and then once behind pushed him down. Using his body to at first pin him before using his left knee at the centre of the guy's back. Quickly cuffing him and then he heard gunshots coming from his right.

Looking over he sees that a cult member just smashed two whisky bottles onto himself for two officers to fire one shot each into the man. _Not the way to go… burning yourself alive…_ Morgan thought knowing that the officers killed him so the guy wouldn't deal with the pain. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to stop the flames.

Cuffing the guy under him he looks around to find Hotch on the upper level with the leader. Hotch has his gun on Roberto who has a can of hair spray in one hand and a Zippo that is already lit in the other. "I see your foot is bandaged up – what happened there?" Hotch asked and Roberto glared at him. "That blond FBI shot me!" then he paused and smirked, "she got what she deserved for getting in our way with righting the world!"

Hotch felt his anger boil up inside of him and tightened his grip on the gun, "that is my agent you are referring to – look around you! Your work is finished!" Hotch said finding it hard to keep his anger get the better of him.

Roberto raised the can of hair spray up _he just said that and not was… she is alive! FUCK! _He thought outraged and Hotch has his gun aimed on the guy's forehead. He then looked around to see his people being taken under arrest. "How could it have ended so quickly?" he asked more to himself than to Hotch.

Seeing this as a time to act Hotch rushed Roberto, he didn't see him coming until he was in his face, Hotch tackled him to the floor and once down he hit Roberto in the right temple with the butt of his gun. Roberto's head began to spin, and pound while his vision became a mess all at the same time and on instinct began to kick and punch at Hotch until he felt the cool barrel of the gun rest on his left cheekbone.

"Don't move" Hotch said in a calm, steady cold tone, Roberto looked at Hotch and for the first time acknowledged how screwed he is. He then heard footsteps and Rossi came rushing over with his gun on the cult leader, "I've got your back Hotch" Rossi informed. With that Hotch got up and turned Roberto onto his stomach, making sure not to be kind he aggressively grabbed the guy's arms to twist them around and then cuff him.

Only three casualties in total and nine arrested, the team feeling some weight come off of their shoulders once those arrested were driven off.

* * *

Penelope has been sitting next to JJ's bed for the past few minutes; she woke up when Penelope took her hand. She scrunched up her face and closed her eyes tight before relaxing, she blinked at first when she saw Penelope, "how are you doing JJ?" Penelope asked. The look of worry clearly being shown on her face still.

A small smile came onto JJ's lips and she gave Penelope's hand a small squeeze, "I'm doing pretty well. I feel no pain… thanks for waking me" JJ commented and a smile came onto Penelope's face finally.

"I never thought I'd see you in a hospital bed to tell you the truth but I always worry about you" Penelope confessed as she then leaned over and gave her baby girl a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't hide the tears that rose into her eyes and JJ's smile went away when she seen this, sitting up a little in her bed right away.

"Hey… what's wrong Pen?" JJ asked as Penelope lightly held the right side of JJ's face. "I knew that you were walking into danger when you went to go and protect Haley. I got a horrible feeling that you were possibly going to be killed or fighting for your life by the time the paramedics got to you. When I saw you on the stretcher when you came into the hospital I couldn't believe my eyes… to see you hurt like that…" Penelope paused, as she was about to break. Swallowing as tears rolled down her cheeks, "it broke my heart… to know that you went through such things… my baby girl" she broke down then.

Sitting up more Penelope wrapped her arms around JJ and she returned the hug in full. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through Pen…" JJ apologized and thought back to when she got out of her car, "instinct took over…"

Penelope slowly pulled away and looked her girl in the eye and a small smile came to her face, "there is no need for apologies JJ… you did the right thing really – and Derek took care of the guy who did it all to you" she responded and JJ raised her right eye brow. "What haven't you told me yet?" JJ asked with a questioning look.

"The guy who put you in the hospital was looking for you. Wanted to see if you'd survived in the end and Derek beat him to a pulp" Penelope told the story as short and simple as possible. Though not wanting to let on about the fact he came looking for her in the hospital. JJ blinked, then smiled.

_Derek took out the man responsible? He kept his promise… they all did. _JJ looked to Penelope as she placed her hands on JJ's. "Hotch has been wanting to see you since you came in… I won't tell you what his eyes have been saying but because of you. We were able to catch those bastards" Penelope added with a proud look on her face and used her right hand to wipe away the tears.

As if on que Haley then walked in with a cup used for coffee but tea in it instead, "you're awake… how are you feeling?" Haley asked as she walked over to the left side of the bed. One person on either side of the bed now, JJ smiled at her.

"I'm feeling pretty good, I have no pain" JJ answered and then an amusing smile came onto her face, "I won't test my limits though and try for any marathons coming up" she joked and Penelope couldn't help but smile. Haley lightly chuckled at the agent's comment, "well I'm happy to see you still have your sense of humour."

Penelope then looked at Haley and smiled, "I'll give you two a minute" she then lightly patted JJ's right hand before standing up and once a few feet away raised her right hand to her forehead. "Oh no… please you don't have to go Pen… stay!" she said in a dramatic way before turning around and winking at JJ and Haley, "sorry… couldn't resist," she kidded before leaving the room.

"Penelope is one in a million… I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't on our team" JJ commented before turning to look at Haley who had just placed her right hand onto JJ's left forearm.

"I wanted to say thank you personally JJ, for what you did for me" Haley began and JJ raised up her right hand, "no please Haley, you don't have to–" JJ was then cut off by Haley shaking her head in protest, "yes I do." Haley watched as JJ gave a little sigh of defeat and looked at her, giving Haley her full attention.

Looking upon JJ's face Haley took a deep breath, "what you did took courage, I heard everything that happened from each blow you received, to hearing your pain and the words exchanged. When I heard the gun go off my own heart stopped a beat… you never gave up. You kept on fighting to protect me – what you did was something I never thought I'd bare witness in all honesty. What you all do in the FBI is remarkable, I've finally seen first hand how you all work and I believe you really proved yourself in my old house JJ. So thank you for what you did for me, just thank you" Haley couldn't find any other word to use to thank JJ for what she'd done for her and tears had made their way down Haley's cheeks as she'd said it.

Tears in JJ's eyes but she'd been fighting them off, she then leaned over and Haley leaned over in return to hug JJ just as the door then opened. "Your welcome Haley" JJ responded in a whisper to Haley before she pulled away.

Haley then looked up to see Aaron had been the one to open the door, he paused before seeing her look up at him for him to continue in, "How are you doing JJ?" he asked and got a small laugh from her, he smiled at this. "Sorry… everyone is asking you that," he acknowledged as he took the spot next to her bed that Penelope was at.

"I'm doing pretty good, sir" JJ responded with a hint of enthusiasm at the end and he smiled, as did Haley. "No formalities JJ, I've been meaning to come in here sooner but I wanted those responsible for having the two of you" he glanced up to look at Haley who gave a small nod, "in danger put behind bars. That is done so there is nothing holding me back from seeing you here and now" he looked to JJ again and a small smile is on her face now.

"Thanks Hotch" JJ said and he then took her right hand, holding it with both of his, his eyes locking on her's which at first made her wonder why until she saw the sincerity in them. "No… thank you JJ, I never would have put it onto your shoulders to protect Haley. Morgan yes, Prentiss yes… Reid I'm not so sure but definitely not you, however for what you did. I am eternally grateful, you put your own life on the line, you went above and beyond what even the director expected" he paused to find his words, though couldn't make himself look away from her eyes where the tears have escaped her eyes.

"You have never had to prove yourself to me, I've always greatly respected you JJ and for what you've done for this case, for Haley and for me," he paused as tears began to fall down and slide down his cheeks. Trying to hold his composure but in pausing realized that wasn't going to happen, "Thank you, thank you so much" the tears came down ever more freely then.

With that JJ opened her arms up and Hotch leaned forward, he placed a quick kiss on her right cheek before wrapping his arms around her to embrace her. She returned it in full, hearing those words coming from him meant a lot to her, it touched her. Haley watched it all and couldn't help but feel the strong bond between Hotch and JJ, seeing their friendship was one thing. However she can see more than just friendship from their embrace, to her it looks like he is embracing a little sister.

_Thank you JJ… because of this whole experience I've seen what cannot be described to its full capacity. How it all works during a case, you are family to one another… the things you all see… how Aaron and your profilers go about seeing from the criminal's perspective. This has all opened my eyes to what goes on in Aaron's work life… what goes on in all of your work lives. Even though I learned it the hard way… thank you._

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading this story of mine, being patient with how long it took me to get this story up. When I got to the part of Penelope talking with JJ I got stuck and found I couldn't concentrate, had to deal with personal things in my life and now that I have most of it sorted out – as you can see – I am back at work. 

This story originated from a dream I had, well the first chapter partly did and took some planning, brainstorming and all of that good stuff. I hope you like how I ended it and enjoyed the entire story.

Please Review your thoughts and comments. All are highly appreciated.

I would like to thank the following for the reviews and support given: withoutatacegirl, SSA JoJo, egoofy34, Carla-Leigh, Linda66, didi2909, Jennifer 5 2002, ros-myers-01, Tafernakle, Deanne Stevenson, cmhunter, 0x-Em-x0, SpencerRied, Television-Fanatic and princess89.

Finished: Tuesday February. 19, 2008 1:08p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
